


Esther 6:1-5

by miarr



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett, Hebrew Bible
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miarr/pseuds/miarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that night could not the king sleep, and he commanded to bring the book of records of the chronicles; and they were read before the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esther 6:1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Last instalment of the series. Generously mangled from Esther 6, KJV version, which can be read [here](http://kingjbible.com/esther/6.htm). (Note, however, that the last bit is wholly untouched.) Thanks to [roga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roga) for the hand-holding, and to [lukadron](http://lukadron.livejournal.com) for being the best fanartist alive. I owe you guys big time.
> 
> Happy Purim everyone!

_Thirty-one books later..._

**1** On that night could not the king sleep, and he commanded to bring the book of records of the chronicles; and they were read before the king. And came before him the two palace scribes, one light and one dark, and carried between them the book of records of the chronicles: for they had lived more than memory recalled, and were learned in all chronicles of Shushan and of the surrounding countries.

And said the dark scribe unto the king, What would his majesty desire to be read? And the king waved a hand and said unto him, Read any page which you doth happen upon. Therefore the scribes opened the book of records of the chronicles on a certain page, and read aloud.

And after a few moments the dark scribe bent his head and made good to whisper unto the light scribe, How is it that you always get to read, angel? And the light scribe didst reply in a low voice, saying, Because you hiss your sibilants, yea.

**2** And it was found written, that Mordecai had told of Bigthana and Teresh, two of the king’s chamberlains, the keepers of the door, who sought to lay hand on the king Ahasuerus. And the light scribe said unto the king, Verily, thy chamberlains Bigthana and Teresh had been exceedingly wicked. And grinned the dark scribe proudly, and said, They really had been, hadn’t they? And lo, the light scribe elbowed the dark scribe in the ribs.

**3** And the king said, What honour and dignity hath been done to Mordecai for this? And didst exchange a glance the dark scribe and the light scribe that ministered unto the king, and said, There is nothing done for him. And the light scribe added hopefully, Yet.

**4** And the king said, Who is in the court? Now Haman was come into the outward court of the king’s house, to speak unto the king to hang Mordecai on the gallows that he had prepared for him. And wise to this were the dark scribe and the light scribe, but they said unto the king, Await, majesty, and we shall go hither to see who is in the court.

And the dark scribe and the light scribe came together in the corridor outside the chambers of the king, and whispered at one another with great urgency.

And the dark scribe said, Verily, angel, thou must let him in. And the light scribe said, Nay, upon my grave, for he desireth to kill all Jews, and I shall not allow such a thing to come about. And the dark scribe said, Oh yes, they will promote me downstairs of that one, will they not? And the light scribe kicked him in the shins a little too hard.

And said the light scribe unto the dark scribe, Listen, thou cannot do this, for thou needst to help me save the Jews. And the dark scribe made good to answer, but the light scribe cut him off once more saying, You still owe me for agreeing to the whole Bathsheba affair, yea.

And the dark scribe was silent for a long moment.

And it came about that the dark scribe and the light scribe shook hands, and said the light scribe to the dark scribe, We are sore in need of a plan. And the dark scribe replied saying, Hark, for I have an idea: I shalt summon forth Haman and say to him that the king is desirous of piling treasure atop his head, yea, whilst thou goest and convinceth the king to pile treasure atop the head of Mordecai the Jew. And it shall be like unto a comedy of errors, and great shall be Haman’s shame.

And the light scribe made good to think upon this, and said unto him, Are you sure this will work?

And the dark scribe didst grin widely, saying unto him, Trust me, this shalt be one for the books.

**5** And the light scribe and the dark scribe entered the king’s chambers once more, and said unto him, Behold, Haman standeth in the court. And the king said, Let him come in. And the dark scribe exited hither to fetch Haman, whilst the light scribe stayed in the chambers of the king, and couldst be heard saying unto him, Your majesty, regarding the matter of Mordecai the Jew...

  
_Two chapters later..._

**9** Then were the king’s scribes called at that time in the third month, that is, the month Sivan, on the three and twentieth day thereof; and it was written according to all that Mordecai commanded unto the Jews, and to the lieutenants, and the deputies and rulers of the provinces which are from India unto Ethiopia, an hundred twenty and seven provinces, unto every province according to the writing thereof, and unto every people after their language, and to the Jews according to their writing, and according to their language.

**14 **So the posts that rode upon mules and camels went out, being hastened and pressed on by the king’s commandment. And the decree was given at Shushan the palace.

**16 **The Jews had light, and gladness, and joy, and honour.


End file.
